A built-in cooking appliance is a kitchen appliance directly installed on a cabinet. That is, the built-in cooking appliance is installed when a furniture such as a cabinet is installed in the kitchen, so that a user can conveniently use the same. The built-in cooking appliance makes the interior of the kitchen beautiful.
In recent years, a built-in cooking appliance having a top plate, which can cook the food using heat transmitted to the food through the top plate, has been developed. Such a built-in cooking appliance having the top plate is called a hot plate, a hob, a range, or a cook-top. Regardless of the name, a concept of the present invention may be applied to any cooking appliances having the top plate. In the following description, a terminology “cooking appliance” means a cooker having the top plate.
In a related art cooking appliance, air is allowed to flow in and out of the cooking appliance so that inner parts of the cooking appliance may operate in a thermal stable state. For this purpose, the top plate protrudes from the upper surface of the cabinet to a considerably height or more. Accordingly, a portion around the top plate is difficult to clean, and an appearance is not elegant.
Also, in a related art cooking appliance, water may flow into a main body of the cooking appliance through an air passage hose formed in a top plate or a portion around the top plate. The water flowing into the main body of the cooking appliance may cause a short circuit or malfunction of the cooking appliance. This limitation must be considered in designing the cooking appliance as the cooking appliance is used in the kitchen that is in a most wet environment.